


Kill me, Heal me.

by satelliesziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Asulym, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Instability, Posessive Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ I want your car, “ Liam said as if he made some sort of conclusion and his voice was so low that barely could be heard.</p><p>The music in the car was interrupted by the exclusive news; a female with high pitched voice was warning the citizens of Roy for escaped prisoner, who is now lurking the borders of the city. The man in the car had no time to process what was happening because the knife Liam was holding was now deep in his throat.</p><p>( or the one where Liam is a ruthless person, who just escaped prison and decided to have some fun with a beautiful boy with olive skin and jet black hair. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter;  
> Get In Line by Simon Curtis.

_**\- Okay, so I am so nervous about this one. I realized that there are not enough fics where Liam is the criminal so.. here it is! I tried my best in writing scenes like  this ...** _ _**am still experimenting and I would like to know your opinions about this. And If there is any interest, I will keep working on this story(: ... and sorry for the grammar and type mistakes. x -** _

  
  
His lungs were burning for air because the tempo he moved with definitely was faster than the people who were after him. The air outside was cold and sharp, cutting like million blades the places where his skin was exposed.  
  
The adrenaline was rushing through his veins and the blood was pounding in his ears, almost muting his loud breathings, while he was running like a puma, chasing after it’s prey through the bushes and dirty wet ground.  
  
He couldn’t afford himself to feel any pain in his body at this very moment because if he did, he would collapse on the ground and his plan would fail.  
  
The male rough voices behind him and the loud and vicious barks of the dogs were slowly fading away. Clearly they lost track of him and a wicked smile appeared on his face once he saw the little emptiness through the bushes which were leading to the main road. His uniform that was once a fresh shade of orange was now dirty ripped almost everywhere. His legs were bleeding because he would step over sharp rocks and wooden sticks but that was not what it mattered in the moment.  
  
His dark eyes were scanning the empty sides of the road while he was trying to catch his breathing as he placed both of his palms on his knees for a moment. He looked down and saw the red wounds around both of his wrists, who were once trapped from the handcuffs and were still fresh and bleeding. It felt more like a _sting_ , than the excruciating feeling which is alerting his body that something is wrong.   
  
He lost his ability to feel an emotion and physical pain while he was in that God forgotten place because he learned that if he lets his emotions get to him, he would die.  
  
The moon was softly illuminating his face, giving shadow to his clenched jaw and his high cheekbones. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and his plump lips didn’t have their usual cherry red color. The color of his lips was matching his skin and the dark circles under his eyes were making him look creepier, frightening and _handsome_ at the same time.  
  
He barely had any time to decide in which direction he would go, because he could see the faint lights of flashlights behind him and their heavy, but fast footsteps.  
  
He chose to go _left_.  
  
Once he felt the energy coming back to his body, he started running faster than before. The fact that there were no cars on the road made the things harder, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His long and skinny legs were helping him for faster speed and the stamina he had was enough to make the people behind him lost track on him again.  
  
He didn’t know exactly how long he ran and he was sure that the police officers behind him were definitely not chasing him anymore because the only the sounds of the crickets and the furious wind, shaking the leaves of the trees could be heard in the darkness.  
  
He wiped the sweat away from his face and started walking, this time, slower, with his hands on his sides. His head was snapping back, behind him in a hope of seeing a car that could help him get to the closest city faster.  
  
He lost track of time, deep in his own thoughts and the bitter memories of his childhood that surrounded his mind. His hands and bare feet were already numb from the coldness and the blood from the fresh wounds on his face and around his wrists had already dried.  
  
Two lights behind him, illuminating his shadow were approaching and that captured his attention. He turned around and a wide grin appeared on his features and if someone looked deep enough, he could definitely tell that there was something in that grin of his, that made people stay as far away as possible. It was a _psychotic_ grin.  
  
The driver of the car had clearly seen the man because the black Mustang ’67 stopped a few meters away from him.  
  
He tilted his head to one side, spending a few seconds in forming the perfect plan in his head. He needed clothes that the citizens of the small town won’t pay attention to because he needed to stay incognito for as long as possible.   
  
He placed his hands behind his back as he started walking toward the car, where the driver was observing him intently from the mirror for back view.  
  
“ Mate, you alright? “ he smirked at the question, because yes, he was _more than alright_. The man in the car was checking him out for a few seconds and a flash of fear could be seen in his eyes.  
  
He only nodded softly in response and his fingertips slid to the black and shiny surface of the car.  
  
“ You need a ride? “ the driver asked and the fear was replaced by the sly smirk plastered on his face.  
  
The man dressed in prison uniform took his time in examining the beautiful and shiny ride, smiling at the sound of the roaring engine and the beat of the music in the background.  
  
“ I do. “   
  
" Tell me your name first, babe.. " the driver asked and leaned back on his seat , examining the other man with curiosity.  
  
" Liam. "   
  
It was a silence for a few minutes before Liam slowly reached to his back pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small sharp knife, holding it tightly in his hand.  
  
“ I want your car, “ Liam said as if he made some sort of conclusion and his voice was so low that barely could be heard.  
  
The music in the car was interrupted by the exclusive news; a female with high pitched voice was warning the citizens of Roy for escaped prisoner, who is now lurking the borders of the city. The man in the car had no time to process what was happening because the knife Liam was holding was now deep in his throat.  
  
The blood started running down his clothes and Liam shook his head because of his unadvised action. The front of the man’s white t-shirt was soaked in blood and Liam was quick in his actions of opening the door of the car and pulling the man out, leaving his dead body lying on the road.  
  
Liam looked around before kneeling on the ground and removing the man’s jeans that were thankfully not colored in blood, which was still gushing out of the man’s throat.  
  
He removed quickly his uniform and pulled on the jeans that were far too tight for his liking, but he had no time for whims right now. It was important for him to be quick in what he was doing because the cops weren’t going to give up on looking for him.  
  
Liam sighed in relief once he made a little search in the car and found a leather jacket at the back seats. He put the jacket on himself and zipped it up. He didn’t even spare a glance at the dead body lying on the ground because he was used to _this._  
  
Liam was the most skillful killer in the prison he had spent the last five years. Everybody respected him and Liam was always an object of discussion between the guards and agents. He was proud of who he was and it really didn't matter to him that the number of people he had killed was three digits and some of them were even innocent.  
  
He climbed into the car and started the engine who came back to life and made a loud roaring noise.  
  
Liam turned on the radio and increased the music on maximum as his head began shaking in the rhythm of some remix. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while his lips were curled into that famous wicked grin of his that made all of his victims squirm and pray;  
  
He passed a few small gas stations after an hour of driving, contemplating on whether to stop and buy something with the money in the wallet he found or just carry on and book a room in the first motel he finds.  
  
He chose the second option, not wanting to get out from the car and walk into the small store because there was a chance someone recognizes him and he wouldn’t risk that.  
  
Liam kept driving and he kept humming softly to the songs that were changing one after another. His eyes landed on the big white letters: “ _Welcome to Roy!_ “ and he sighed in relief that he finally had found the city, the lady on the radio was talking about. He increased the speed and his eyes roamed the empty streets in order to find a motel.  
  
Suddenly something captured the man’s attention. An annoying melody echoed through the small space in the car and Liam searched for its source around and when he finally found it he licked his lips and took the flashing and vibrating mobile device from the back seat of the car. Someone was calling the dead man and Liam couldn't help but snarl at the name written on the screen.  
  
_Zayn_  
  
There was a picture attached to the name and Liam was astonished from the beautiful boy. He had jet black messy hair, a wide grin plastered on his perfect sculptured face and warm brown eyes that could penetrate Liam's soul if he had one.   
  
Liam bit his lower lip and smirked.  He felt the urge to ruin this boy. To make him cry and beg for mercy, because Liam was ruthless...  and  _if Liam wanted something, he gets it no matter the consequences._

 

* * *

 

[Roy, Washington.](http://pics4.city-data.com/cpicv/vfiles23582.jpg)


	2. Eyes On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter;  
> Sucker for pain by Imagine Dragons;

_**[ A/N: So, here it is. Thank you, soo much for your kudos, hits and comments! So, I would like to know your opinions about this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? And warning for smut in this chapter(; And don't worry, there will be plenty of** **Ziam smut but it will be in the future chapters. This story won't be a story without plot and only porn, sorry.. xM You can always find me on twitter; @azemfirox and wattpad** ** _;_ @dylansmate ]**_

 

“ He is not picking up his damn phone, Niall. What do I do? “ Zayn mumbled, while he was pacing back and forth, hands on his waist and lower lip trapped between his teeth. His brows were furrowed and his head bowed down, a million thoughts running through his mind. Some worse than the others.  
  
Niall, a blonde boy with pale skin sighed and placed his hands in his lap, fumbling with his fingers. His sea blue eyes were focused on Zayn’s panicked expression and he wished he could help his best friend somehow.  
  
Nobody has heard from Michael in a while now and all his friends including Zayn, his boyfriend were worried about him.  
  
“ Calm down, okay? He may be somewhere, where the connection is weak. I’m sure he will call you. “  Niall’s gentle voice echoed through the room, but that didn’t help with soothing Zayn’s worry.  
  
The black haired lad tried to look from the positive side and ignore the heavy feeling rising in his chest that something had happened.

 “ If he doesn’t call me back by tomorrow morning, I will go to the police. “  
  
Niall only managed to nod and hum in agreement.  
  
“ Do you want me to stay over tonight? “ Niall asked, as he got up from the bed and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“ No, Niall. I am sure you have more important things to deal with, than me. “ the olive-skinned boy replied.  
  
“ Zayn… you are my friend- Nothing is more important than you right now, okay? “  
  
Zayn smiled for the first time in two days. Niall was the only one who ever cared about Zayn. The other people were just a blur in the background in his life and his parents were far too busy with the company back in Chicago to pay attention to their son’s problems.  
  
“ I need some time to myself, blondie. Go to your perfect- what was his name? Oh, yeah. Josh... “  
  
Niall blushed deep red and chuckled, shaking his head at his friend’s childishness- “ Okay. But if he calls - you let me know, okay? I am going to beat his sorry ass in the second I see him. “  
  
The black haired boy laughed softly at that statement and wrapped his arms around Niall’s much smaller figure, trying to seek comfort in his embrace.  
  
“ Will do, Nialler. “  
  
Niall stepped back and gave his friend a final nod before leaving the room. Minutes later the sound of a loud roaring engine could be heard and then it slowly faded away.  
  
Zayn was alone again and he continued pacing around the room. He tried to call his boyfriend one more time in the hope that he would hear his boyfriend's voice, but the voice of the operator made his heart ache.  
  
_“ Subscriber’s telephone is not switched on, or is in outside network coverage- “_

 

 

  
  
+

 

 

Liam walked out from the small and full with fog bathroom with a towel wrapped around his torso and small water drops falling over his forehead, shoulders, bare chest, and back. He took a couple of deep breaths and ran his hand through his damp hair, slicking it back.  
  
“-Liam Payne, twenty-six years old, convicted of a homicide and rape five years ago has escaped the Madrix Prison last night, the police say. All citizens have to inform the local police station or call on this number if they see him. He is 6’3, broad shoulders, brown hair, brown eyes-. “  
  
Liam licked his lips and turned off the television because he couldn’t deal with this right now. He needed a good rest, before making plans for tomorrow.  
  
The man crawled on the bed and laid down closing his eyes. Liam’s feet were still numb from the running bare feet and he barely felt the cold air in the room, because his body was heated from the hot water in the shower so he decided not to cover himself with a blanket. He was lying on his back and he buried his face into one of the white cashmere pillows, inhaling deeply. The faint smell of vanilla and apple was relaxing him; his eyelids became heavy and he was ready to doze off until he heard the loud ringtone of a phone.  
  
Liam sighed in annoyance and stretched his hand, grabbing the mobile device and bringing it to his face. He narrowed his eyes at the strong light coming from the screen but once he saw the picture, he sided up so his back was leaning on the headboard and rubbed his eyes.  
  
His heart was thumping loud in his chest and it was definitely a strange thing because Liam’s heart never worked that fast before. It made the boy irritated for a second.

Once the ringing had stopped, Liam decided to take a look at the contacts and messages and before he knew it, he was tapping the gallery icon.  
  
The first picture Liam saw was with the guy he killed and that black haired beauty together, smiling widely. Liam bit his lower lip, completely ignoring the other guy; his brown eyes were focused on the olive skinned lad with a smile so wide and lips so plush that Liam’s mind traveled in a completely different direction.  
  
He wasn't that tired anymore because he could definitely feel the arousal running through his body.  
  
He slid his finger over the screen and the next picture came up. It was Zayn laying on his front; both hands buried under a pillow, the white sheet sprawled around his feet, not covering the fact that the lad had only his boxers on. His olive skin covered with tattoos all over his back and his hands were also beautifully decorated, while his hair was messy on top of his head and his plump lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
Liam bit his lip and imagined Zayn sprawled on the bed beside him. Liam eating him out, while the black haired boy made all sorts of noises that echoed in Liam’s mind and went straight to his cock, which was now half-hard.  
  
The man shifted on the bed, his towel was rubbing over his cock and Liam gasped at the friction. He began moving his hips slowly and a few grunts and little moans escaped his lips, as he brings himself to full hardness.  
  
When Liam saw the next picture, he had to remove the towel covering his cock and immediately wrap his fingers around his pulsing flushed prick, because it could definitely finish him off.  
  
In this picture, Zayn’s entire body could be seen, but the only difference was that he was with his back facing the camera and Liam could definitely tell that it was him because he had a closer look at his tattoos and the boy in the picture had the same ones. Zayn was wearing bright blue panties that perfectly made his legs so feminine and long that Liam’s hand around his dick tightened and he groaned because these legs will definitely wrap around his waist eventually.  
  
Liam leaned his head back on the headboard, his free hand holding tightly the phone and his other one working himself fast and hard. Minutes later he came so hard that he had to leave the phone on the bed next to him because his body was shaking from the strong pulses of his orgasm; His come was splattered all over his stomach and a little on his hand.  
  
He tried to catch his breath and once he recovered from his orgasm, he cleaned himself with the towel that was now on his feet and tossed it somewhere in the room.  
  
He was definitely tired now.

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

  
  
“ You are losing again- “ an old man with gray hair and mustache spoke as he smirked at his opponent and took the chips from the table.

The other opponent, whose name was Louis and he was much younger than him with bright blue eyes and sandy brown short hair only shook his head.  
  
“ You are cheating, Bax. This is not fair play and you know it! “ Lou hissed, clearly pissed that he was losing his money in poker.  
  
Bax laughed and leaned back, scratching his jaw.  
  
“ What can I say… Nothing in this life is fair. “  
  
“ Go to hell, fucker! “ Lou spat and stood up from his place so fast that the stool fell on the ground and the other two men looked at him and pulled their guns out, pointing straight at the young male.  
  
“ You do not get to talk to me like that, boy! “ Bax hissed, his black eyes narrowing. He looked at his guards and nodded at the exit of the room. “ Go and dump him somewhere and don’t forget that I want him to be alive- “ his look focused over Louis. “ And you better find the money you owe me, because if you don’t…You can say goodbye to your pretty little daughter am I clear?! “  
  
Louis gulped and his eyes slightly watered because the thought of his daughter being hurt from these horrible people made him sick.  
  
“You have one week. “ Bax said and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. The two men dressed in black suits took Louis’s hands and dragged him out from the small room, while the young male was shouting insults and curses.  
  
Bax smirked and took a sip from his drink as he leaned back in his chair, his two feet were up on the table and a cigar was tucked between his lips.  
  
He felt pleasure from the pain of the others. Innocents and weaker ones were his main target.

 Bax Ramond was the biggest drug dealer in Roy; With his cruelty, many people had sacrificed their families in orders to work from him.   
  
He had connections all over the city and not only there. He was a well-known man in whole Washington and he was an owner of two strip clubs, which brought him, even more, money.

 Bax was inhaling the smoke of the cigarette when minutes later, the door of the small office was slammed open and one of his bodyguards, probably six or seven years younger than Bax had a panicked expression and his breathing was heavy.  
  
“ What’s going on, Weslie? “ Bax questioned, clearly confused by the man’s reaction.  Weslie was never nervous. He never showed any kind of emotion in the past months and it was strange, but now? Now Bax could feel his own blood thumping loud in his ears.  
  
The man in suit gulped and his eyes were wide with fear.  
  
“ It's Liam, Boss- “   
  
" What-what about him?" Bax shouted, " Spit it out! " he was losing his patience.   
  
**" H-he escaped from prison,Boss...  "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! (: Sorry for the mistakes *sighs*


	3. Worst Behavior.

_**[ I updated! Yay! And it didn't take long lol :D And again, I am  so so sorry for the grammar mistakes and type ones, I need a beta. Volunteers? ;')Btw,**_ _**you guys are fabulous! I am so happy that this story has interest. I am definitely going to keep updating because your comments make me so happy and motivated! xx I have lots of plans for the future chapters, which , may I add will be like a rollercoaster of feelings and there may be a rape/non-con scene, but I will post a warning for that (: Warning for this chapter; suicide attempt. Do not read if it triggers you.  ]** _

 

Liam had woken up earlier than he thought, despite the fact that he was so tired when he fell asleep last night. It was only six am when he first stirred and groaned at the cold air in the room, which was hitting his exposed skin and he quickly covered himself with the blanket that was sprawled around his feet, but even when he got warmer, he couldn’t fall asleep.  
  
So he quickly dressed in the grey sweats he had found last night in the car along with the leather jacket and a white tee, which he didn’t want to put on, because he liked when he could feel the cold air, hitting on his exposed chest and abs when his skin was heated (seriously _, who was this guy to leave clothes in his car?)_ and decided to do some exercises to clear his mind off the situation;

While he did the sit-ups his muscles bulged and showed how well built Liam actually was and sharp short breaths were escaping his lips every time he’d sit up. The brown-haired man had already planned his whole day ahead and the plans, of course, were paying a little visit to some of the people, who owed him a favors and stepping by to a few shops for weapons _( not that he couldn’t fight )._ He was more than ready and determined to spill blood just because the people who once were like his family had betrayed him and made him took all the blame _. It was a payback time;_

Liam lost the track of time, because he was so lost in his thoughts and the fast tempo he was doing the sit-ups and quickly changing into push-ups, that he could feel the little drops of sweat running down his forehead, which meant he had been exercising longer than usual; Liam had managed to build his body muscles back in jail, when the only thing he could do was get all his anger and frustrations on the machines in the small gym alone at night. It wasn’t a secret that with a well-built body or not, Liam could catch both men and women’s attention, because who would say ‘no’ to these brown puppy eyes and plump lips, curled into a wicked smirk that made him even hotter? He even had countless one night stands before he got in prison and he was into all sorts of kinks, but he wouldn’t tell to anybody because he knew how twisted and horrific some of them were. Nobody knew that Liam, with so soft features, warm brown eyes and messy brown hair could be such a _beast_ in bed.  
_  
And not only there.  
  
_ Liam smirked at the thoughts of some of his one night stands and how they were moaning and making these little needy sounds when he was fucking them effortlessly and with such precision that they came in seconds over his cock.    
  
The loud melody of the phone, which was now counting as _his,_  got him out from his thoughts and he stopped what he was doing, trying to catch his breath. Liam didn’t even bother to answer it because he was definitely going to change his number after that and he won’t be disturbed by calls every few minutes. He would forget that the phone belonged to somebody else, but the only thing he wouldn’t forget was the beautiful boy on the flashing screen. _He was so going to find him._ One of his main plans today.

 

 

  
+

 

 

  
“ Did you went to the police? “Niall asked, his voice was muffled and hoarse from the other side of the line and Zayn felt guilty that he was calling his best friend so early.

 “No- “ Zayn started, but before that he took a drag from his almost finished cigarette between his dry lips, “-I haven’t slept all night and I have been trying to call him but he wouldn’t answer his fucking phone! I tell you, Ni, something is definitely up,“ the boy admitted and took the last drag from his cigarette, throwing the fag away. He was currently sitting on the front porch of the house he and Michael shared, dressed in black skinny jeans and black buttoned shirt, his hair was messy because he had been running his hands in frustration through his hair and his face was pale, because he had been drinking and crying all night.  
  
There was a sigh coming from the other side of the line. Niall knew that his friend was a wreck and the worst part in all of this was that he couldn’t do anything to help him. “ Do you want me to come with you? “  
  
“ No need, I will go by myself, the only thing I want from you is to ask Josh if he has accepted a dead body in the morgue today or something like that- “ Zayn’s voice was low and broken, because of the amount alcohol he had consumed last night.

 Of course, Josh was a doctor in the local hospital and despite his busy profession, he always had time for Niall and the two of them went to the cinema or dinner, for which Zayn envied them a lot, because him and Michael were so distant lately, so much coldness and awkward silence between them. They were fighting a lot for the smallest and stupidest thing and a week ago, Michael pissed off, stormed out of the house, climbed into his car and drove off.  Zayn was angry at him at first. No, he was more than angry. He was furious because the black haired lad tried to discuss with him the fact that both of them were distant thinking that Michael could understand him and both of them would work out something to remove that invisible line between them, but all he did was leaving like a coward.  
  
After a few days, Zayn was calmer now but the fury was still there, despite that, he still decided to call his boyfriend and once Michael answered the phone, he was piss drunk and told Zayn that he needed some time for himself and then hang up like all these words which they exchanged during their intimate times had meant nothing to him and that, of course, left Zayn with broken heart and tears in his eyes. This was the last time the black haired lad had heard from him.  
  
“ I don’t understand why are you still so worried about him when all he did was hurting you?  I tried to hold myself from saying this yesterday because you were in pain, but I’ve had enough of it. “ the blonde spoke after a few minutes in silence. Zayn knew that Niall never liked Michael.  
  
“ Ni, let’s not talk about this, okay? I know that the things are still not over between us even through that big fight we had, but I have to go... I am still hurt and I’d like to know where he has been all this time… to find answers on why he left… “

“ Guess you are right, but once he comes back, you and he end up the things. I can’t watch you suffer. “ Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded, even through his blonde friend couldn’t see him. The black-haired boy knew that the spark between him and Michael was long gone, but he still loved him and he just wanted to make sure he was okay.  
  
“ Okay. “ said Zayn in a low voice, almost whisper.  
  
“ I will talk with Josh today we are going to meet in the hospital for lunch, “ the blonde changed the subject. There was a shuffling sound and then Niall’s voice became clearer and his accent thicker. Zayn guessed that he had just got up from bed.  
  
“Thank you, Ni. For everything. “Zayn mumbled and his brown eyes were randomly scanning the area in front of him. Once he heard the faint thud coming from the sky and the black clouds forming above he took a deep breath.  
  
“ That’s what are friends for. “  
  
Zayn curled his lips into a soft smile and shook his head. He was thankful to have a friend like Niall, even though he acted like a complete child at times.  
  
The second thud in the sky was stronger and made Zayn jump slightly. “Look, Ni- I got to go because from I can see right now, I can tell that there will be a storm and I hate driving while it’s raining. The sooner I go there, the sooner I’ll come back home. I’ll call you later, okay? “  
  
“ Fine. Drive safe. “ Niall mumbled and Zayn stood up, making his way toward his car.  
  
“ I will. “ the olive-skinned boy replied before hanging up the phone and climbing into his car.  
  
The road to the police station was at least twenty minutes away and Zayn’s grip on the steering wheel was tight, but his facial expression was blank, even through from inside he was dying. He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts that ran through his mind away but it was an unsuccessful attempt. Some of the thoughts were _worse_ than the others. They were like bad ending scenarios of a movie and because of that, the black-haired boy barely could focus on the road while his body was trembling.  
  
Even the slight music, playing in the background couldn’t distract Zayn from his thoughts and the boy found himself increasing the speed of the car in order to arrive faster.  
  
There was a flash that cut the dark clouds and Zayn looked up in the sky for a moment, before cursing under his breath. Small drops of water began dropping on the glass of the car and the boy sighed in annoyance because of the rain and turned the windshield wipers.  
  
It was starting to rain more now and there were a loud thud and a flash each two minutes; Zayn cursed himself again – he couldn’t drive in this weather it was keeping his focus away. Usually, Michael was the one driving in these conditions and Zayn was always trying to convince him to stop somewhere until the rain stops, but Michael only grabbed his hand in an affectionate way, which made Zayn’s heart beat fast and cheeks flush, completely distracting him from the furious storm outside.  
  
These thoughts were suddenly ripped from Zayn’s mind because his eyes landed on a short and slim male figure, which was not far away from his car and Zayn with shock and fear realized that his car was moving fast towards the figure which made no effort to move. The black-haired lad had only two seconds to hit the brakes and roll the steering wheel in the other direction in order to avoid an accident. The tires of the automobile gave a loud and annoying screeching sound on the wet pavement and the car stopped suddenly.  
  
Zayn took some time to try and take his breathing. His brown eyes scanned the male figure in front of the car. Two blue eyes were staring back at his and the olive-skinned boy with shaking hands opened the door and climbed off.  
  
“ What the hell were-were you thinking! “ Zayn shouted, his voice was shaking and he ran his hand through his black hair, which was slowly beginning to get wet from the rain.  
  
The stranger’s clothes were soaked from the rain, his face was bruised and his small body was shaking.  
  
“ Why didn’t you just went through me with your car! Why did you stop? “  
  
Zayn’s eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. The black-haired lad raked his dark eyes through the other boy’s figure and took a deep sigh.  
  
“ Why would you do that-Why would you want to kill yourself? “  
  
“ Because my life has no meaning anymore. “ the blue eyed boy’s voice was raspier and huskier than Zayn’s. His hair was short, brown, and wet falling over his forehead, while his skin was pale and lips in the same color as his skin. The dark circles under his eyes showed how drained this boy was.

 Zayn felt sorry for him.  
  
“ What’s your name? “ Zayn asked, taking a step toward the boy.  
  
“ Does it matter? “  
  
“ Yes it does. “the black haired boy sighed and removed his black jacket and put it on the other boy’s shoulders.  
  
“ **L-louis.**  “ the boy stuttered, his eyes boring into Zayn's.


	4. Mad Hatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is based off the song Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez(;

**_ [ This is how it turned out. I am too lazy to edit, so pardon me if there are mistakes. Comments and Kudos motivate me so thank you for leaving them <3 And let's not forget to Pray for Nice. All my condolences to the families of the victims. #PrayForNice ]  _ **

 

 _“ .. You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone, so what If I'm crazy...all the best people are. “_  
                                                                         **-Melanie Martinez.**

**Chicago,** **Lakeshore Hospital** **  
**2 0 1 1****    
  


In a not very large room painted in light gray color, which was milled and yellowed from a long time, a young, well-dressed woman had focused her gaze on the window, which led to another white larger in appearance room with cracked walls, dirty floors and two chairs in the center.

 Another woman was leaning her elbows on the small wooden surface on which was a heavy electronic equipment and her bright eyes were concentrated over the big screen of the computer while her fingers quickly darted over the keyboard.

 Not long after, the door of this small room opened and a tall, good looking boy with chocolate brown messy hair and brown eyes entered. His blank stare showed how damaged he actually was and if someone took a better look at him, he would see his chapped lips and dark eye bags, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. The boy sat on one of the chairs, straightened his white loose shirt, put his hands on his knees and wiped his sweaty hands on the gray matter of his sweats.   
  
“He is late," muttered the woman with crossed hands against her chest and digging her teeth into her lower lip from time to time to show how nervous she was.  
  
"Get used to it. He is our boss. "Replied the other woman, not bothering to look at her colleague; her eyes were still glued to the computer screen. Minutes later, the door slammed open and an older man came inside. His face was wrinkled, white beard covering his jaw, while his hair was still brownish. His piercing blue eyes focused on the boy’s figure. He was dressed in black khaki pants, white button up shirt and a black blazer, rolled up to his sleeves. He took the free place of the other empty chair and pulled out a black folder from his black suitcase. The man looked at the boy who ran one hand through her short brown hair in a sign of frustration.

 During that time, the two women who were observing now turned to the three screens right next to the computer monitor. One of the assistants pushed a little red button and one of the screens appeared digits in the right corner, which began to count the seconds **.**

_**00:00:05** _

 The old man looked at the boy whose head was now bowed down and he was nervously playing with his fingers. His breathing was rapid.

 "Name? "he asked, trying to get the boy’s attention. He wished he could read the emotions that passed through this fragile creature’s mind and appeared on his face while he was answering the following questions. After a minute of silence, the boy looked up at the man, swallowing hard. His eyes were dark, almost black, and his lower lip quivered slightly reddened by the constant biting.

 "Liam Payne." He said wearily, exhaling heavily. The man raised an eyebrow as he wrote something in his folder, then looked at him again.

 "I found out that you're here for a long time -..."

 "-three years," Liam cut him off, his voice was hoarse and hesitant. The boy knew very well that this therapist has examined his file before he came here.

 The man nodded, and wrote something in his file again.

 " I talked to the doctors and they said that you were diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder and you were sent here from London, but in the documents the reason why you are here is unknown... I know that this disease is a serious thing. But you have to trust m- „his hoarse voice echoed through the room.

 "Premeditated murder. "Liam muttered, shaking his head. A wave of relief swept over him as the look of disgust and regret didn’t appear on the man’s face.

 Liam was anything but a murderer, but as the years passed, he got used to it. Everyone at the hospital was looking at him with cold eyes as if he was an animal which ran out of its cage and is finally back where he belongs.   
  
All the evidence was pointing to him, but he was innocent. Unfortunately, the very hope that one day Liam would be justified slowly disappearing with the time that he spent here.

 "Tell me everything, Liam. What exactly happened that pushed you to kill someone? "

 Liam tried to read the therapist’s face, but he couldn’t. He had seen so looks and different faces that had already lost the way to recognize people's emotions.

 Liam was clever and had managed to come up with this plan with the disease because he didn’t want to go to prison. Now for three years now all the questions were the same but asked by various therapists. Few were trying to get more out of Liam, but his answer was the silence that made them quit. Liam's case was one of the most - discussed in London, which was the reason for his move to Chicago.

 "You can trust me, Liam.”The voice of the man snapped Liam from his deep thoughts. The brown haired lad blinked at him and laughed lightly, shaking his head.

 "I do not even know your name. And you expect me to trust you? "The boy snapped at the man and leaned back, arms folded across his chest.

  **"My name is Bax. Bax Ramond "**

 

 **** _  
  
_+__    
  


 

 

  
“How old is she?” Zayn asked, while his hooded brown eyes were focused on the wet road ahead and his fingers were tapping on the steering wheel. The rain had stopped long ago and the boy felt relieved. This situation messed up Zayn’s plans, but he wasn’t mad.   
  
Louis was sitting next to him, the black-haired boy’s leather jacket was still over his shoulders, his hair was drier now and Zayn noticed that it was a shade lighter than he thought. His blue eyes were bloodshot red from crying and his skin was paler than when Zayn first saw him.   
  
“ Four. “  
  
“ She must be an angel, “ Zayn told him, smiling softly because he loves kids. Every time he went to Michael’s house, he’d play with his little brother and sister all the time and that memory made his heart ache for some reason. The thought of Michael made his heart ache, but he shook his head, pushing these thoughts back into his mind as he focused on the present.

  
“ Yeah, “ the blue-eyed boy replied quietly while staring through the window. Zayn’s soft smile immediately grew in a frown, because the memories of what had happened minutes ago came in his mind.   
  
“ Why did you want to kill yourself when you have a daughter? She must be the reason for you to live, not to give up on everything- did you ever thought how would it be for her? No mom, no dad. Only her aunts around? She will be broken, Lou. “  
  
Louis huffed and nodded his head. “ I-I wasn’t myself back there. A lot of things happened and now, I have to sort out the things, because I will lose her if I don’t. “  
  
Zayn had asked Louis about his situation, but the boy wouldn’t tell him. By the way, Lou was shaking and his voice was breaking while talking about this, Zayn had guessed that it was something really serious and he didn’t want to push him further.  
  
“ If you need help, you can always call me okay? I will help you in a heartbeat because this is not a way a father should deal with problems. If it wasn’t me, you would be dead, because there are reckless drivers on the road- God… “the olive-skinned boy groaned at the thought and the car slowly stopped in front of a huge building. The trip to the police station was forgotten for now; Zayn had to make sure Louis was okay.  
  
“ T-thank you for the ride. “ the blue eyed boy mumbled and his piercing blue eyes bored into Zayn’s, who curled his lips into a soft smile and nodded in answer.  
  
“ This is the smallest thing I can do for you. Promise me, you won’t do this again… “ They apparently had a small talk before they drove off to the direction that was pointed by the blue eyed boy and Zayn was shocked to find out that Louis had lost hope on everything.  
  
“ I promise, “ Lou muttered and opened the door, but Zayn immediately grabbed his hand.  
  
“Give me your phone, “ the boy said.  
  
Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at Zayn confused.  
  
“ I want to save my phone on it, so you can call me whenever you need help, okay? “  
  
Louis bit his lip contemplating for a second, but he took his phone out from his jean pocket and gave it to Zayn, who saved his number in it and gave it back.  
  
The blue eyed boy smiled softly and climbed off from Zayn’s car and walked into the building. The black haired lad took a deep sigh and started the engine. 

_He was in a desperate need of a cigarette._

 

  
+

 

 

  
  
“ Fucker! You are cheating; I am going to fucking ruin you! “ a curly boy, clearly a little tipsy was yelling at another boy with brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
“ Calm the fuck down, Harry! It’s just a game. You have beaten me up so many times- “ the boy was laughing hysterically at Harry’s expression. The curly boy threw his controller on the ground and got up from the couch, kicking the small wooden table in front of them and grabbed his hair, pulling the strands.   
  
“ Don’t be so dramatic, Harry- “ the boy began but he was cut off when the curly boy was standing in front of him and he fisted the hem of his shirt. His green eyes were burning with anger.   
  
“ You are a dick, Dylan. Better give me the money we bet or I’m going to cut your dick off” The boy, Dylan widened his eyes, because he had seen Styles that angry once.  
  
“ O-okay. “ Dylan mumbled again and Harry let go of him, a wicked smirk plastered over his plump pink lips.   
  
Harry turned around to take his controller and sat on the couch, smiling at Dylan as if nothing had happened. The brown haired boy was concerned about Styles because the times when he was like this were rare.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and a tall girl with sandy brown long hair and blue eyes came in, smiling widely.   
  
“ Babe, “ she squealed and immediately sat on the curly haired boy’s lap. Harry grinned at her, stroked her cheek and kissed her lips in an affectionate way, which made Dylan roll his eyes and make a gagging sound.   
  
“Kitten, “ the boy replied to his girl and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes and his hand was stroking her bare knee.   
  
“ I am going to leave you two alone, yeah? “ Dylan murmured and left the controller on the couch as he stood up and left the little room. Harry hummed and began placing soft kisses on the girl’s neck.  
  
“ Mhm, I saw really cool shoes at the Mall, babe-, “ she said, her voice was calming Harry’s explosion minutes ago and he felt where this conversation was going to.   
  
“ Sure, babe- Tell me how much you want. I would do anything for my little play toy, “ he mumbled in her neck and the girl grinned widely. She looked at Harry’s eyes and was ready to say something when the door burst open and the curly haired boy groaned in frustration.  
  
“ Dylan, you motherfucker! I thought you left us- “ Harry yelled and the minute his eyes averted on the tall figure and familiar face he lost his words.   
  
“ Long time no see, Styles… “ Liam’s voice echoed through the room as his fingers tightened around the gun, who was pointed at Harry and the girl in his lap.   
  
The girl yelled and shook her head, her wide bright eyes were filled with fear and Harry stood there completely frozen.   
  
“Get out, “Liam mumbled as he nodded his head toward the door. Harry realized he was speaking to the girl in his lap, which obeyed and with long strides walked toward the door. “And close the door, “ the brown haired boy said and a minute later he heard the loud slam of a door.  
  
Liam smirked and removes the fuse of the gun, ready to shoot. Harry’s green eyes were wide now as he slowly stood up from the couch and lifted his hands up in the air.   
  
“ L-Liam I-I “   
  
“ You what? “ Liam asked, cocking his head to one side as the smirk never left his face. Harry gulped and shook his head, licking his lips ready to say something.   
  
“ W-what are you d-doing here? “ the curly haired boy stuttered as his green eyes were focused over the gun then back at Liam.  
  
**“ I need a favor. “**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for betas to help me(: Volunteers? You can contact me on wattpad/ @dylansmate   
> or twitter /@azemfirox


	5. Sucker For Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Rise by Katy Perry while writing this (;

_** ** _

 

_**[ Long time no see, lmao. XD, I am so sorry for posting so late, but I had writer's block! -.- But now I am here and I would like to hear your ideas for what will happen next. I might include some of the ideas in the future chapters :3 Also, please DO NOT send this to the boys or share on any other sites. I post this work here, on wattpad[@dylansmate](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dylansmate) and tumblr: @[awesomnessallowed](http://www.awesomnessallowed.tumblr.com). If you see it somewhere else, let me know, please. I will give you cookie :3  AAND THE COVER OMFG! I finally made it! Haha, I hope you like it.-M. ]** _

 

 

 

“ For what kind of favor we are talking about here? “ the curly haired boy asked, his accent thick and heavy. Green eyes trained on Liam’s figure not a few feet away from him. The brown haired man had a wicked smirk on his face and the gun he was holding was still pointed at Harry.

 “ I need you to track someone’s number...“ Liam said with his low and creepy calm voice, while his dark brown eyes were scanning around. Nothing had changed and every little detail of the small space made the memories flood into his mind and he shook his head, trying to return to the reality. He tried to erase the nights where he and Harry used to stay all night, drinking their asses off or smoking weed and telling lame jokes and laughing like idiots with the rest of the group. There were times where Liam actually felt happy and full of life, but as people say; _the life in the prison changes the person_. Liam wasn’t the naïve boy he was once. He was revengeful and angered man that the only thing that could make him smile in a wicked way was the blood of the people who were playing him all this time running from their throats.

“ Huh, “ Liam mumbled a little surprised as he noticed some new furniture around the room. He looked at him and took a step back so he could sit comfortably on the leather chair next to the door, not putting his gun down. He leaned back and bored his brown eyes on Harry.  
  
“ Put the gun down. “ Harry said slowly as if not to anger Liam more, his accent thick and his voice trembling. Liam laughed in response. His laugh was nasty to some and frightening to others, but for Harry, it was just a laugh. He knew his best friend too well but when Liam got into prison and Harry saw his face on the TV, he knew that years later he would end up like this. _He just knew it.  
  
_ Harry still remembered the look Liam gave at the cameras while his hands were handcuffed and two police officers were leading him toward their car. The muffled voices, some of them high-pitched, others were low and the sounds of flashing cameras caused complete chaos, but Liam was staring only at one camera which was right in front of him as if he knew that Harry was watching. His brown eyes were darker than ever and his jaw was locked. He was frightening and to Harry, Liam looked like a beast, ready to break its cage. The boy Harry knew lost all the light in his brown eyes, he lost his soul and he lost his life because of that betrayal. Harry felt so guilty, that he locked himself in his room right after Liam got arrested and refused to go out and eat for a few days. But as the months passed by, he slowly got used to the thought of what he did and he knew that there was no turning back. But now, when Liam was in one room with him, Harry knew better than anything that he had lost his best friend, because of his stupidity.  
  
“ Why? It’s fun watching your body shaking…It would be even funnier if you piss your pants, don’t cha think? “Liam’s voice made Harry snap out from his thoughts and come back to reality. He blinked a few times, as he tried to gulp but the lump in his throat didn’t let him do so. His heart was beating erratic and so loud that he could hear it. Even Liam did.  
  
“ You are so scared of me…And you should- “ Liam began but sighed and shook his head, running his one hand through his brown hair, ruffling it a bit.  
  
“ Put the gun down, _please._ “ Harry had to make Liam realize that he would do anything to apologize for what he did, but he was sure that his friend lost everything because of him.  
  
Liam didn’t say anything. He had to find this Zayn fast; he was running out of time and he couldn’t afford to search for someone else to track him because he was the hot spot for the police. Liam knew that he was the most wanted man in the country right now and he had to keep it on low profile if he didn’t want to get caught and wandering around the streets wouldn’t help it at all.  
  
The brown-haired man put the gun down and pulled out his phone and opened the contact section. Once he found Zayn’s number he stood up and with slow steps walked toward Harry, giving him the phone.  
  
“ This is the number. I need the address asap. “ Liam’s voice was harsher now. Harry bit his lower lip and took a deep sigh while staring at the digits written on the screen.  
  
“ It can’t be that fast, Liam. It will take me some time to track him. You forget that this is illegal- “ Harry was rambling and he knew that his hands were shaking. Liam still held the gun and it wouldn’t be hard for him to point it and shoot without hesitance.  Harry shook his head and his curls were bouncing as he did the movement with his head, his green eyes focused on Liam.  
  
“ Get on with it. “ Liam hissed, anger burning into his eyes and his brows were furrowed. The brown-haired man rubbed his eyes with his other hand and went back to sit in his chair, taking the same pose as a few minutes ago.  


 

  
* * *

 

 

“ Are you sure there are no records for killed or missing people around the area, officer Brooks? “ Zayn’s brown eyes were focused on the man, dressed in police uniform who was sitting behind a desk with a blank expression. The man was visibly older than Zayn and had his hat covering his white hair. He sighed heavily, his blue eyes boring back into the computer screen as his fingers were typing a name and he shook his head again, boring his eyes back to the black-haired boy.  


“ I am sorry, Mr.Malik, there are no records. “ the man said with a gruff voice and raised his eyebrow at Zayn, who was shaking his knee in a nervous manner. The black-haired boy sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. The situation that happened with Louis not while ago didn’t stop him from going to the police station because he had this bad feeling he couldn’t shake off.  
  
“ Alright, thank you for your time… “ Zayn mumbled, a disappointment was visible on his face. They both shook hands before Zayn left the building with fast steps. Once he was outside, the dark-haired boy patted his pockets and pulled out a box of cigarettes, putting one between his lips. He was still worried even though there were no signs that something bad happened with his boyfriend. How could he just disappear like that? It was not possible for Malik not to feel a strange ache in his chest every time he thought of other, more frightening scenarios in his mind. What if he was kidnapped? What if he needed help and Zayn had no clue where he was?

 

Zayn light up the cigarette between his lips and kept walking toward his car with long strides. Once he was in the parking lot, he looked around, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw slack. He had the feeling that someone was watching him and the thought caused goosebumps to rise all over his body.  
  
“ Fuck- “ Zayn cursed as he dropped his light up cigarette to the ground. He huffed in annoyance that his smoking time was ruined from his clumsiness and stepped on the cigarette with his black boots. Minutes later Zayn climbed into the car and when he closed the door, he hit the steering wheel with such force that he winced at the sharp pain in his palms.  
  
It didn’t take long before Zayn was back at the house. He stumbled to the front door and unlocked it and slammed it shut once he was inside. He removed his boots and jacket, carelessly throwing them away and kept walking toward the small living room at the end of the hallway.  
  
Minutes were spent in silence. His mind was working fast with thoughts and his chest was aching. Zayn definitely had to do something to distract himself so he called his best friend Niall, who apparently knew better than anyone else how to make his black-haired friend forget about the situation he was into. After a few rings, he picked up.  
  
“ What happened? Any news from the police station? “ Niall muttered quietly with his thick Irish accent.  
  
Zayn rubbed his eyes and shook his head, biting his lower lip hard. “ No. Any news from Josh? “  
  
The Irish lad took a deep sigh and mumbled something under his breath. “ No, no news. Josh checked the documents and didn’t found anything. “  
  
Zayn was ready to cry _. Again_. His eyes watered and he leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes and trying to calm his fast beating heart in his chest.  
  
“ Let me cheer you up a little, yeah? “  
  
Zayn became silent after that. He was contemplating if the idea that he knew his blonde friend would offer would be good enough.  “ Come on, mate. I want to see you smiling again… It’s upsetting me that you are like this too. We are going to the docks tonight, yeah? “  
  
The black-haired lad just rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his messy hair. “ I don’t know, Niall. I am more into the idea of drowning my sorrows in alcohol and weed tonight. “  
  
“ No. Definitely not! “ Niall exclaimed. “ We are going out. I am going to pick you up at nine. Do not be late or I will cut your dick off, got it? “ Zayn actually laughed at that. He knew his blonde friend’s threats were useless but it still made the situation comical. Niall hated when Zayn was late and he would barge into the house and punch him playfully with an irritated look on his face after fifteen minutes waiting in the car outside. Niall was also stubborn and he didn’t accept no for an answer so Zayn just gave up... He nodded even though the blonde couldn’t see him.  
  
“ Alright, alright “ he agreed quietly, as he stood up and started walking toward his room to take a long and calming shower because there was a lot of time till nine.    
  
“ That’s my boy! “ Niall cheered and then there was a muffling sound from the other side of the line. “ Josh-Fuck, Stop that! “ the blonde scolded and then a chuckle that came out from Josh followed.  
  
“ You two make me throw up, seriously. “ Zayn made a disgusted face and laughed again. This time, his laugh was somehow broken and forced and Niall didn’t say anything about it, he just huffed in annoyance and cursed at Josh quietly, thinking that Zayn didn’t hear them.

“ Don’t be fucking late, Malik! “ Niall scolded at his best friend and hang up right after. The black-haired lad looked at his phone and shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
  
It has been so long since he last visited the docks and he couldn’t miss the opportunity to not go there tonight.  
  
The dock was a place about an hour away from Roy. It was located deep in the forest and there it was the place where the illegal boxing was happening.  
  
Zayn and Niall used to go there when they were seventeen and watch the matches, yelling and screaming in excitement along with the crowd surrounding the two fighters, who were giving rough punches and shoves to one another. The bets were high and the tension was in the air since there were too many people who bet on the fighter who always would win and the others were just new so they did bet on the loser.  
  
Sometimes the match ended up with fights between the crowd and the strange thing was that after the fights everybody seemed calmer. It made goosebumps crawl over Zayn’s skin but he decided to ignore it. Maybe they were all caught up in their different lives and went to get some action and throwing a few punches here and there to relieve the tension.  
  
After the fights, everybody moved where the big fire was, crowding it while laughing and holding bottles of beers in their hands or smoking weed casually.  
  
Zayn already stripped his clothes off himself and threw them carelessly somewhere around the bedroom before stumbling into the bathroom. The first steam of hot water cascaded over his shoulders and he closed his eyes, inhaling. He calmed a little bit and somehow the tension from the day was washed off with the water.  
  
Zayn stood under the stream of warm water for an hour, inhaling the mix of apple and cinnamon scent. He washed carefully his hair and then his body before going out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was quick in picking up his clean clothes from the drawer and somehow his brown eyes landed on the empty space where Michael’s clothes were supposed to be. Now there was only an empty space and everything came back. He was relaxed and for a moment, he forgot about everything while he was taking a shower, but somehow the memories flooded back into his mind. His chest ached and the pain returned so he quickly closed the door and dressed in loose sweat pants and tank top before storming out from the room.  


 

  
***

 

 

 

Liam was sitting on the leather chair for over an hour and he was starting to get irritated. He was examining his gun carefully for the time that had passed and he got bored because he learned every small detail on his weapon already.  
  
Harry was sitting on a chair, his back was toward Liam and his green eyes were focused on the computer screen, while he was holding the phone Liam gave him. The curly haired boy bit his lower lip and his fingers were tapping on the keyboard and then he took a quick glance at Liam, who noticed it and lift his head up boring his dark gaze.  
  
“ Are you ready? “ he asked as he stood up and slowly walked toward Harry who flinched and scooped back into the wooden desk.  
  
“ Yes, “ he said and sighed and unplugged the little USB that was attached to the phone into the computer. “ He is here, in Roy. The place where he is right now is not far away from here, so you will be able to track him on your own. “ Harry spoke quietly and fumbled nervously with his fingers.  
  
Liam grunted in response and placed the phone into his back pocket, running his hand through his hair in relief. “ Alright. “ was everything he said as he began walking toward the door, but Harry’s voice stopped him.  
  
“ Oh, and I installed GPS device on the phone. It will show you where his location is. "   
  
“ Cool. “ Liam said and smiled to himself because he was going to meet Zayn. The thirst he felt toward this boy who Liam had seen only in pictures was indescribable. His hands were itching because he was craving to run them all over the smooth tanned body carved with dark ink.  
  
“ I don’t get a Thank you? “  
  
Liam laughed and shook his head as his hands gripped the door handle. “ You don’t deserve it. “ He mumbled and turned toward the curly boy who was standing and running his hands through his hair. “ _**You should thank me for sparing your pathetic life.**_  “ he mumbled as he opened the door and with no other word he was out from the room, slamming shut the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the mistakes....UGH. I tried to edit it, okay -.-  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MOTIVATE ME! <3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LAST FEEDBACK.


	6. Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block for so long. And I still do. Just today I managed to finish this chapter, which is so short. I am sorry for that. I just can't handle the things lately. It would be good if any of you good people volunteer to help me with the next chapters, that is until I am back on track because I don't wanna leave this story. Contact me here, on AO3 or wattpad: @MLorreine718 if you'd like. I will appreciate it so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Welshly Arms - Legendary.

**[ The part in Italics is from the future. Ha! ]**

 

 

_Once he opened the metal doors with precise and focus, completely breaking the lock, he knew that he could do this. He was more than determined to do it. His heart was burning with desire to see his helpless body lying on the ground. His black boots tickled on the floor as he struggled slightly with the big and long suitcase he was carrying with his one hand._

_He was wearing black glasses because outside was too bright and he had a rough night and his hair was neatly tucked beneath a bright blue snapback. His clothes consisted black skinny ripped jeans and long sleeved shirt with brown leather jacket above, enough to protect him from the cold wind._

_7.62 Tkiv 85 was the kind of sniper he had managed to buy illegally from the black market. He was aware of the fact that this weapon was dangerous if it was in inexperienced hands. He quickly pulled out the other equipment so he could position the sniper at the right place. His eyes glanced forward and a wicked smile played over his lips, because with the big zoom the day scope had, he could easily shoot him in the head simple and quick without any trace._

_“ Are you even listening to me! “ a muffled voice echoed in his ears and now, the man realized that he had been way too gone to actually realize that he had a little ear plug and someone was talking to him._

_“ I am, “ he lied and leaned down, closing his one eye and looking through the day cope with the other one. His right cheek leaned on the cheek place of the sniper and his one hand carefully rested over the trigger._

_“ Okay,cool. I can see that he will be on the same floor in minutes. So just stay covered until I tell you further instructions.’’_

_“ And who the fuck appointed you to be my boss?! “ the man with the snapback hissed and furrowed his eyebrows. His dry lips curled into a snarl and his fingers tightened around the weapon._

_There was a sigh at the other side of the line and then a quiet murmur which could be defined as a curse. “ Fuck, fine.Sorry, I got excited, yeah? “_

_“ Yeah, I could tell. “ the man dressed in leather jacket replied and then a wicked smile appeared on his face when he saw the elevator doors opening and a big tall and a well- dressed guy walked into the room with two men dressed in black suits and wearing black glasses._

_“ Fuck, it’s time! “ the sniper exclaimed excitedly and then proceeded in preparing to shoot._

_The voice from the other line was speaking something but suddenly the connection went off and the boy quickly pulled back, trying to recover the lost connection, but it was useless._

_“ Zayn Malik! “ a man yelled at him. Zayn quickly turned around and sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes glanced at the tall and lean figure of a man standing not far away from him._

_The black haired lad’s jaw clenched tight and he narrowed his eyes, lifting his hands in the air because the man was holding a fucking crossbow._

_“ I knew you would be here, long time no see, “ he spoke and shivers ran up and down Zayn’s spine. His knees trembled and he could feel all the blood draining out from his face._

_“ What do you want, Bax. ‘’ he murmured in a quiet and deep voice. “ I came to kill. “_

_Bax only laughed loudly and tilted his head to one side, enough that his eyes scanned the sniper placed carefully and ready to kill._

_**“ I am aware of that, love. But tell me, why are you craving to kill Liam Payne? “** _

 

  
***

 

 

Zayn felt almost overwhelmed. He wished he never accepted Niall’s invitation to go out. He couldn’t feel his legs and the reason for that was that they couldn’t find any place to sit because everything was overcrowded. The loud whistles and cheers of the people surrounding them made his head throb. The two current fighters were dealing with some serious punches into each other’s bodies and faces and usually, if Zayn was in the mood, he’d cheer up too and make bets with Niall on who will win, but now? Now Zayn actually wanted to go and lay on his bed and never leave it.

“ Niall, “ the black haired lad murmured as he elbowed his blonde friend which was having a conversation with Josh. Niall turned around and frowned slightly.

“ I need fresh air, I am not feeling well “ Zayn stated and nodded to the exit of the building.

Niall only managed to nod. He could see how upset his best friend was. “ Okay, here are the keys to the car. It’s warm inside. Stay in until we come. “ he murmured as he tossed his car keys to the dark skinned lad and smiled slightly.

Zayn only nodded as he took the keys and made his way through the crowd and to the exit. Once he stepped outside, he could feel the cold air hitting his face and his body shivered. He quickly put his hands inside of his pockets and walked to the front of the building. The sounds of the angry crowd, cheering and yelling were now muffled but that definitely could not ease his headache.  
The wind was blowing harder in his face and Zayn cursed when he couldn’t light up his cigarette. He craved to feel the smoke in his lungs and the wind that blew his little flame had came out from the small black lighter in his hands, did not help.

“ Motherfucker- “ he was ready to cuss at the weather but suddenly a low and raspy voice cut him off and made him stop in his tracks.

“ Need some help? ‘’

Zayn turned slowly around, his teeth were chattering because of the strange shiver passing through his body. Not far away from him, a tall and muscular man was standing with his hands in his pockets.

It was hard to see his features better, but he could see just slightly his one side of his face that was illuminated by the moon outside. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were curled into a wicked smirk.

Smirk that sent shivers through Zayn’s being.

The black haired lad licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. ‘’ No, thank you. I am good, ‘’ he replied and kept trying to light up his cigarette without turning his back on this guy.

The man took a step toward Zayn and he pulled out something. After a minute, the black haired lad could feel the closeness of his body and immediately tried to take a step back, but he was stopped.

“ Don’t move. ‘’ that voice was not familiar to him and that was the scary part. Because anyone who knew him wouldn’t creep behind his back that way.

“ Who are you… ‘’ he asked as he felt something cold being pressed against his neck. Zayn tried to escape but a hand was pressing painfully on his hip.

**“ Shhh – ‘’ the man murmured and chuckled softly. ‘’ I finally found you. God, I am gonna have so much fun with you. ‘’**

 

* * *

**a picture of the sniper:[(x) ](http://calibr.ucoz.ru/_pu/3/66606785.jpg)**


	7. New Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a really big shout out to this lovely girl who helped me with editing this chapter. She is really fucking talented and I am so happy that she volunteered to help me! Here is her Tumblr, check it out: mazerunnersmut.tumblr.com / @mjamieson14 on AO3.

Zayn’s breathing hitched in his throat. He tried to focus on the stranger’s face but it was useless. The light of the moon did nothing but shape his muscular frame and illuminate the tip of his nose.  Zayn parted his lips and gripped the lighter tighter in his hand, knuckles turning white. He felt panic swelling in his chest as his breathing turned labored. He tried to step back but the grip the stranger had on him was too strong.  
  
“Let me go,“ Zayn muttered as he tried to keep his voice calm. He glanced to the entrance of the building in the fleeting hope that someone would come out.  
  
The man only chuckled lowly and shook his head in response. “Why would I do that? I’ve only just found you.” Zayn pulled away sharply, eyes wide. Immediately the knife at his was pressed just a  little more firmly, not enough to break the skin but enough to deter him from trying again. “No. No, you’ll come with me. You’re so pretty, love. Even prettier than in the pictures.“  
  
“Let me go before I scream bloody murderer.“ Zayn hissed back.  
  
The stranger laughed again. His laugh made Zayn shiver in the worst way, the hairs in the back of his neck standing up.  
  
“You don’t know who I am, do you? No, of course, you don’t.” The man taunted and took the knife away, running its tip over Zayn’s cheek before stepping closer. His hot breath hit the exposed skin of Zayn’s neck and the curve of his grin was just about visible. “Do you want to know who I am?”  
  
The only thing Zayn wanted was to run away or else punch this man straight in the face for freaking him out so badly. After a few seconds, Zayn’s found his breath catching in his throat because a pair of dry lips were grazing over his skin. Those lips soon picked their spot and honed in, sucking hard on Zayn’s skin. Immediately he squirmed, pushing with all his weight to pry the hands off of him. Just as quickly as it has started, the sucking stopped. Zayn was sure that there was going to be a mark from the gentle throbbing it let off. Angry tears prickled in his eyes.    
  
“Do you know where your boyfriend is?” The man growled. That caught Zayn’s attention. He parted his lips, ready to ask what this man knew about his boyfriend, but he was cut off.  
  
“Because I know where he is.” The man said confidently. This time his voice was like melted chocolate, so silky and could be so soothing in other circumstances.  
  
“He is near.” The man said. Zayn closed his eyes as he felt him getting closer again, this time he could feel cold and dry lips grazing over his earlobe. “His body is lying in the middle of the road.”    
  
Zayn whimpered softly, trying once again to pull out of his grip. This couldn’t be happening. This was definitely a nightmare. Yet the grip around him was so tight that he could feel the individual fingers pressing in through the leather of his jacket. When he opened his eyes, he was still chest to chest with someone in the pitch darkness.   
  
Suddenly, a sharp bang echoed through the night. A fast set of footsteps could be heard behind them. Zayn heard the soft curse from the man in front of him, before the grip around him tightened but only for a second. The man leaned closer to him, far too close. “You’ll find out soon enough. See you around, love.” The amusement could be felt in his low and husky voice. Zayn tried to remember it, but he was left dumbstruck when the man who had held him like a vice disappeared into the night. He pulled his jacket around him, tried to calm his thudding heart and slumped down against the wall.

 

  
  
***

 

  
  
  
Niall cursed at the boxer. He was losing already and was more irked by Josh laughing at him because he had never seen Niall so angry and thought it was cute.  
  
“-stupid motherfucker, I want my money back!” Niall grumbled while Josh squeezed shoulder to calm him down. The blonde glanced at him and his frown immediately softened. “Sorry,” he muttered, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.   
  
Josh just giggled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Don’t be. You’re hot when you are angry.” 

Niall smirked softly, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. 

Josh’s accent was so thick and heavy, laced with alcohol. “We should go,” he murmured quietly in Niall’s ear.   
  
The blonde nodded. His chest suddenly tightened, an unease settling around him. Niall pulled Josh from his seat and stepped out of the building. He glanced around, but all he could see was darkness until his gaze fell upon the figure hunched against the wall.   
  
“Zayn?!” Niall gasped and rushed to kneel in front of him.   
   
Josh knelt down as well, eyes scanning his friend’s body for any obvious injuries.   
  
“Zayn, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Niall chewed at his lip, ushering his friend to speak. Zayn met his gaze, slack-jawed and teary-eyed.  
  
“Ni-.” Zayn choked out. His breathing was erratic, coming out in short panting wisps. “This g-guy, I thought he was going to... going to take me and I-”  
  
“Zayn, what are you talking about? Who?” The blonde asked and shared a look with Josh as Zayn continued.  
  
“This guy. I don’t know, Ni! He was here, and he had me. H-he didn’t tell me his n-name, he just told m-me that Michael’s body was close.” Zayn couldn’t stop his own heaving chest as he tried to even out his breathing. He knew that he was safe now. He knew it, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating out of his chest. His vision suddenly blurred, the voices of Niall and Josh became muffled sounds, slowly echoing in his head.  
  
“Hey! Zayn! Look at me, Zayn!” Niall yelled, shaking his shoulders gently but there was no use. Zayn went quite, eyes unfocused before slipping shut as his body went limp.  
  
“We need to go to the hospital. I’ll call.” Josh offered, but Niall shook his head, gentle rolling Zayn to lay on the ground.   
  
“No. He hates hospitals, we should bring him back to his house and… you can check up on his condition there and if… if it gets worse, then…” Niall trailed off, his voice high-pitched and filled with concern. Josh nodded stiffly, slipping his mobile back into his pocket.  
  
“Okay. Let’s go then.” He murmured as they hauled Zayn up and made off to the car, arguing which of them was sober enough to drive.  
  
As the taillights sped off, Liam stepped out from the darkness, glaring after them before turning back to his own car.   
  
Something shiny caught his attention. A wicked smile played on his lips as he slowly bent down picked up the lighter.  
  
“Zayn. You’ll get it back soon.” He murmured quietly, twirling the lighter between his fingers as if it was a toy before slipping it into his pocket. 

 

 

***

 

 

Zayn stared at the ceiling. He frowned and tried to sit up, but found himself lying back down, groaning at the aching pain along his sides. He cursed under his breath and tried to sit up again, using his hands this time.

  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Niall said. The blonde was carrying medicine and a glass of water as he came into the room, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
“What happened?” Zayn asked, his voice raspy and his head was spinning.  
  
“You passed out. Don’t know what happened before that, though. You have these awful bruises all over your sides and… and on your neck. What’s going on, Zayn?”   
  
Zayn himself couldn’t remember for a moment, but it all came flooding back to him as he tenderly poked at the bruise tingling on his neck. He felt disgusted. 

  
“I just... I don’t really know.” He murmured after a few moments.

  
“Well, you’re fine now. That’s the important thing.” Niall held out the pills in his hand and the glass of water.   
  
“Something weird has been happening, Niall. I am fine physically, but I feel drained. It’s just… too much.” Zayn admitted and downed the pills before sipping from the water. “Thanks, nurse Niall. I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t for you.” Zayn smiled slowly. He didn’t want to tell Niall what he remembered, but he also didn’t want him worrying. 

 

It seemed to work as Niall scoffed a quick, “kinky,” and moved towards the door. “Glad that your plague hasn’t dampened your mood. Get some rest. I’ll stay with you tonight.”  
  
“Where’s Josh?”   
  
“He had to take the night shift at the hospital. It was an emergency.” Niall mumbled as he opened the door.  
  
Zayn nodded and laid back, covering himself with the fluffy blanket Niall had brought and closed his eyes again.

***

  
Liam slammed the hotel door shut, throwing his car keys on the bedside table. He had him in his hands. He had felt the heat of Zayn’s skin against his own, felt the way that he had tried to fight back. It should have been easy, but instead, his plan had failed. He had managed to trace Zayn and get him alone, and then he had spent too much time relishing in his own genius. Shit.   
  
He wondered if Zayn had seen his face. It was a small possibility, but it was there.   
  
Liam threw his jacket on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, still wet from the rain outside. He sat on the bed and pulled off his shirt, exposing his toned muscles.   
  
If things had gone his way, Liam would be listening to Zayn all night. He kept replaying the little whimpers he had emitted when Liam held him too tight. He kept imagining all the new noises that Zayn might make- the gasp he’d give when Liam first pushed in, the little grunts when he had the air fucked from his lungs, the muffled screams when Liam kept going past the point of overstimulation.  
  
Liam huffed and pulled the phone from his back pocket. He scrolled through the pictures that drove him wild, starting with the one that he had chosen as a new background. Examining the soft curves of Zayn’s little body did nothing to help his frustration. He wanted to rip the panties from Zayn’s arse and bury his head between his legs instead.    
  
He groaned and lay down on the bed, his thumb swiping back and forth over the pictures, trying to pick out his favorite. He felt the familiar warmth pooling down in his stomach and squeezed the phone tightly.   
  
Liam felt himself hardening in his jeans, but he was so tired at  the same time. He had to figure out a plan to take him. A foolproof one this time. One that he wouldn’t get too caught up in. He had to meet him under different circumstances, somewhere that he couldn’t give into his instincts to mark and claim. 

Even as Liam stripped off his boxers and wrapped a hand around himself, his only thoughts were of how much he needed Zayn, and how he would get him.

 

 

***

 

 

Zayn was shaken awake to glare up at Niall. “What the fu-” he started, but softened as he saw that Niall’s blue eyes were bloodshot and his face blotchy.  
  
“Niall?” Zayn asked slowly as he sat up, concern evident in the way he reached out to wipe the tears on Niall’s cheek. The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.   
  
“What’s going on, Ni?” Zayn murmured. “Ni?”  
  
“ **They found Michael’s body, Zayn.”**


	8. New Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.6K Words. Enjoy!  
> It's not edited that well, I apologize in advance for the grammar and type mistakes!  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MOTIVATE ME <3 THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
> WARNING: Panick Attack. 
> 
> Song: Empire Cast - Me ft. Serayah

The sight in front of Zayn was a nightmare that he was definitely going to dream every night from now on.

His legs and hands were shaking violently; warm tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. His eyes were dark and filled with pain as his hair was messy on top of his head because he had run his slim fingers through it so many times in the past few minutes. The dark circles under his eyes, contrasting with his pale skin showed how much of a mess he was;  


Niall was standing beside Zayn, his one hand on his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe his inner pain somehow. Zayn’s heart had a deep bleeding wound that needed to be healed slowly in time. Michael’s helpless body, which was half covered in a white sheet was now lying on the metal table in front of the two males.  


Michael’s face was white like the snow, eyes completely closed. The wound on his neck was deep but neatly cleaned by the specialists who uncovered his face for Zayn to recognize him.  
  
  
It was a silence in the room, only the ragged breathing of Zayn could be heard. Josh walked through the big doors as he stood beside Niall as he gave Zayn a concerned look.  


“ Is he going to be alright? “ he asked the blonde, and hesitantly gripped tightly his hand

  
Niall bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, his blue eyes focused on the dead body in front of them and then he averted his gaze on Zayn. “ I don’t think so… We need to be next to him now, he will need us more than ever, “ he spoke quietly.  


“ I w-want to go home…p-please “ Zayn whispered after a few minutes, a new layer of tears rolled down his almost dried cheeks. “ Get me out of here. “ the boy felt his lungs burning for air, his eyes were burning and his vision was blurry.  
  
  
 “ He’s having a panic attack! “ Josh warned, “ Let’s get him out of here. “ Niall listened, he didn’t have the time to think. The blonde boy wrapped his fingers around Zayn’s elbow and dragged him outside the morgue. Once they were in the hallway, Zayn leaned his back on the white wall and slid down slowly. Niall kneeled beside him as he wrapped his arms protectively around his shaking frame “ Zayn…Calm down, please! “ he whispered and looked at Josh with glossy blue eyes.  
  
  
“ Let’s get him in one of the rooms. I’ll get some medicine to calm him down a little. “ Josh muttered in a rush as he kneeled beside Zayn as well.  
  
  
“ Zayn, look at me, “ Niall muttered as he gripped his friend’s jaw. “ Look at me… “ Once Zayn did, the blonde licked his dry lips and nodded. “ Come on, deep breaths…deep breaths… “ he repeated, “ Take deep breaths, Zayn. “  
  
  
Zayn blinked a few times and did as his friend was telling him. Somehow, the deep breaths made the burn in his insides less and less painful. Once his breathing had calmed, he leaned his head on Niall’s shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to block every painful memory that appeared in his mind with Michael. Everything was over now.  
   
  
He didn’t even realize that he was being dragged into an unknown direction. The voices in his mind were like a distant echo. The painful memories dug like sharp blades into his heart and he let out another sharp cry before everything went black.

 

  
  
  
***

 

  
  
Louis was pacing around the room cursing under his breath. He still had a couple of days to figure out how he was going to return the money. He was afraid to lose his daughter more than anything. She was his family along with his sister Lottie. He knew he fucked up big time by playing games with this bastard Bax Ramond, but he couldn’t help it. His addiction got him in a deep shit;  
  
  
“ You’ll make a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that. ‘’ a female voice distracted Louis and he slowly turned around to see his sister leaning on the wooden frame with hands crossed against her chest.  
  
  
“ Is she sleeping? “ Lou asked and stopped on his tracks, nibbling harshly his lower lip. Lottie gave him a slight nod in return and then took a few steps toward her brother.  
  
  
“ What are you going to do with the situation you are in? “ she asked in a low voice, trying to contain the panic and concern.  She knew Louis very well and was aware that if she panicked, he’d panic too.  
  
  
“ Can’t you…uh, ask your boss slash boyfriend to lend me some money? I promise to return them as soon as I can, I don’t want my daughter to be taken.. “ his voice was low, almost rushed. He would never ask such thing because his pride wouldn’t let him do it, but he knew there was no exit from this when the things ended to his daughter and her safety.  
  
  
Lottie’s expression said it all.  
  
  
“ Louis, Jayden is struggling financially as well… I would help you in a heartbeat, but his condition is not good as well. ‘’ she murmured and walked up to her brother, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. She gave him a tight hug as if she was trying to erase all their problems.  
  
  
Louis felt the burning in his chest and the lack of air in his lungs. He couldn’t do anything. He didn’t know anyone who could help him with the money.  
  
  
“ I don’t want to lose her, Lottie. ‘’ he sniffled in his sister’s neck, his voice was broken and low.  
  
  
“ You’ll be okay, Louis…. We will figure it out. We always do. “Lottie whispered back and gently rubbed her brother’s shoulders, enough to calm him down.  
  
  
Louis stepped back and sighed, shaking his head. He made his way toward the kitchen and pulled out his phone to look for some contacts that could help him. Once his eyes stopped on the name of a certain person that had saved his life two days ago, he didn’t even hesitated and quickly pressed the ‘CALL’ button.  
  
  
After a few signals, a rough and low voice answered the other side of the line.  
  
  
“Hello? “  
  
  
“ Zayn? “  
  
  
Zayn frowned as he looked at the cops sitting on the sofa in front of him. Niall and Josh were talking to them, because honestly, right now the only thing that the black haired lad wanted was to lie down and sleep it all off. He was back from the hospital hours ago, right after he had passed out and Josh had managed to give him some medicine that made him all dizzy and tired.  
  
  
He looked at his blonde friend and murmured a low excuse as he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where it was quieter.  
  
  
“ Louis? “ he asked and once he received a positive answer from the other side of the line, he took a deep breath of relief.  “ What’s wrong? “ he asked.  
  
  
Louis was silent for a few seconds. He had no idea how he was going to ask him. He felt ashamed that he had to ask a stranger for this, but he felt the need to, right at this moment. His blue eyes glanced at the living room where his daughter slept on the couch with a fluffy blanket over her small body. She was so peaceful and innocent, still not understanding for the dangerous path her father took.   
  
  
“ I need y-your help, “ he stammered and sighed deeply.

Zayn frowned and nodded although Louis couldn’t see him. “ Alright, tell me what is it? I’ll try to help you with whatever I can. “  
  
  
“Zayn, I uh… I am in a really fucked situation- “ he started and began explaining to the black haired boy exactly in what situation he was.  
  
  
Zayn bit his lower lip and looked through the window, trying to think of someone that could help Louis out, because right now…Zayn was emotionally unstable and he hasn’t been to work for days… And all of his credit cards were frozen because his parents had thought it was the best way to do so since Zayn chose to be with Michael. They were against their relationship, so they made him choose. Of course, he chose Michael.  
  
  
“ I don’t have the money, Lou…. “ he started and immediately stopped. “ Actually, I know someone who might help you. “ Fuck, it was good that he thought of that in time. “ Yeah, he can help you … with… your problem… He is a good friend of mine“ Louis’s lips curled slightly into a smile once he heard that. It was barely noticeable but it was there.  
  
  
“ I’ll text you the number, okay?  ‘’  
  
  
“ Thank you so much, Zayn. I don’t know how I am going to repay you. “  
  
  
“ That’s what are friends for, Lou. “ he murmured before ending the conversation. Zayn quickly searched through his contacts and sent a quick message to Louis with the person’s number.  
  
  
“ Zayn? “ Niall’s voice echoed through the small kitchen and he turned around to look at his friend. “ The police officers are waiting for you. They need you to answer some questions about Michael. “  
  
  
Here it goes, he thought and took a deep breath as he walked out from the kitchen, Niall following behind.

 

  
  
***  
  
  


 

Liam unlocked the door of the motel room and walked inside as he made sure to lock it again. He was carrying a few boxes with food and three bottles of beer. He was not in a mood to go out tonight. He decided to just sit on the bed and watch some old tv movie or a football game.  
  
  
He had spent the entire day in the gym nearby and worked out on getting all his frustrations out from his system. All the memories of the past years flooded his mind and that made him work harder than ever. Liam was a really determined person and once he wanted something, he got it no matter what. No matter the consequences of it later.  
  
  
He carefully opened the box with chicken wings and took one in his mouth as he worked on opening the beer bottle. His dark eyes were focused on the tv screen.  
  
  
It was dark in the room, which meant that he could get some relaxation before he proceeds with his plan on meeting Zayn. Every single scenario went through his mind and every scenario ended really well, with the black haired boy either sucking him off or moaning in pleasure from his cock.  
  
  
He thought of knocking on his door first and saying that he was lost or his car was broken, but that somehow appeared too dumb for him. Liam was better than that.  
The second option was bumping into him on the street, but that would be a little suspicious.  
  
  
Liam sighed in frustration and quickly reached for the remote control, flipping carelessly through the channels. A certain one caught his attention.  
  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he sipped his beer and tilted his head to one side, listening to what the tv reporter was saying.  
  
  
“ A body was found not far away from Roy, Washington. Michael Preston a 24-year-old tattoo artist has been killed last night. “ there was a picture of Michael to the side of the tv screen and Liam grinned wickedly at the thought of cutting his throat with his knife which was now carelessly lying on his nightstand. He had made sure to clean the knife with a special substance for washing off all the blood from it. ‘’ The police search for his killer, there are no witnesses on the crime scene- ‘’ He had enough of this so he quickly flipped through the channel, the smile on his face never disappearing.  
  
  
Once he found some football game, he let the remote control and reached to take his jacket which was laying on one of the stools nearby. His hands quickly searched the pockets and once he found what he was looking for, Liam took another bite from the chicken and focused his dark gaze on the lighter in his hand.  
  
  
“ You are going to be mine, Zayn… “  


  
  
***

 

  
  
The girl sitting on Harry’s lap was giggling at something he had said. She took her bottle of beer and sipped from it, rolling her eyes once he reached and placed his hand on her inner thigh.  
  
  
“ So, kitten. “ Lena raised her eyebrow at him and smiled slightly because she knew what he had to say. She placed the beer bottle on the table and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, focusing her cat green eyes on him.  
  
  
Harry’s eyes darkened slightly and he gripped her hips, licking his lips. “ Are you going to the mall tomorrow? “ he asked and his hand cupped her one ass cheek firmly.  
  
  
She leaned toward him and grazed her lips against his neck. “ No, love. I don’t have time. “  
  
  
He laughed at that. “ You mean money? “ he asked in an amused voice and reached for his jean pocket, pulling out his wallet. Once he opened it, he took out 1000$ in cash and stuffed the money in the leverage of her blouse. “ Buy yourself something pretty. “  
  
  
Lena squealed and hugged him tight as she kissed his lips. “ Aw ba- “ she started but Harry’s phone cut her off. The girl frowned and huffed as she crossed her hands over her chest, which made the curly boy laugh loudly.  
  
  
“ Hold on the thought. “ he said and pulled out his phone, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he took a deep sigh and glued the phone to his ear.  
  
  
“ Hello?! “ he murmured and there was a silence. “ Yes, he came to visit me, “ he informed the person from the other side of the line as his hand gracefully stroked Lena’s thighs. “ Yes, he pointed a gun at me, you better watch out for him, yeah? He has completely lost his mind. I don’t want to risk it.. “ there was a murmur and then a big shout. Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head.  
  
  
“ Yeah, I will try to keep him away, don’t ‘worry. He doesn’t suspect a thing. Yes, I’ll see you tonight… “ then the line disconnected and Harry cursed under his breath.  
  
  
Lena frowned. “ What’s wrong? “  
  
  
“ Nothing…” he trailed off and shifted on his seat. “ Leave me alone. “ he murmured in a low and husky voice.  
  
  
“ But-“  
  
  
“ LEAVE ME ALONE! “ he shouted and Lena quickly stumbled out from the door, slamming it shut behind herself.  
  
  
Harry bit his lower lip and laid his back on the couch, running his fingers through his curly locks. He had to figure out what to do. Because if he didn’t, he’d definitely end up killed.  
  
  
The door opened and Harry growled. “ I told you, Lena, fucking leave me alone! “ he focused his gaze on the person standing there and his breath stopped.  
  
  
“ Harry Styles? “  
  
  
“ That would be me. “ the curly boy replied as his eyes scanned the male’s body in front of him curiously.  
  
  
The blue eyed boy cleared his throat and licked his lips. **“ We talked on the phone? I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson… “**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK? xoxo  
> A huge thanks for the help to: mazerunnersmut.tumblr.com / @mjamieson14 on AO3.


End file.
